


留宿

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 在确认关系的半个月后，因为伦敦的雷雨天气，福尔摩斯邀请史密斯留宿221B。那时候，他并没想到之后的夜晚会发生什么。





	留宿

**Author's Note:**

> 没考据没Beta，只是逛P站时看见一个梦女发的肉图被醋到的产物，我爽了就行，各位随意，521快乐。  
> 要是看这篇文的姑娘有认识的能开车的画手老师（人体结构优秀的）麻烦给我小号发个私信告诉我一下老师的联系方式，不敢大张旗鼓地问认识的几个画手老师接不接这种，黑白就行，没多少钱所以价位悠着点。我醋了，我要嗑肉，我要开车，谁不会开车啊，不就是开个车吗，回过神就八千字了，谁不会开车啊。  
> （持续碎碎念中）

盥洗室里传来略带缠绵的水声，福尔摩斯把烟灰磕在燃烧的壁炉里，发现他很难控制逐渐蔓延开来的想象。演绎法是需要想象力的，但不是这一种。此刻，在福尔摩斯绝伦的头脑里，化学药品与解剖病理一并化作炉前蒸腾的热气。他不是一个热衷于性事的人，但顺门缝溜进屋中的香氛都似有似无地撩拨着他的神经，试图让他沦陷在这一番甜腻之中。他少见地对性有了些兴趣……或者说，有了些反应。略带烦躁地清空烟斗，福尔摩斯伸手把它放到壁炉上方，从抽屉里拿出软羊皮做的袋子，用手拎着放到眼前晃了几下。

他很后悔几个小时前做出的选择。

伦敦的天气一贯阴晴不定，还没等太阳下山，雷雨就先一步裹挟着狂风张牙舞爪地向这座充斥着现代文明的都市宣战。史密斯反手把长棍别在腰后，分神瞥眼窗外大雨瓢泼，长长地叹了口气。面前一股劲风袭来，史密斯偏身挪到一旁堪堪躲过，抬眼对上福尔摩斯浅灰色的瞳。

“你不该走神的。”福尔摩斯无辜地看着她，仿佛刚刚试图用力击打史密斯头颅的人不是他一般。

“下雨了。”史密斯嘟囔一声，把长棍丢进福尔摩斯怀里，“再不回去街上马车都难叫。”

“短时间内不会停的，看样子要下到明天。”福尔摩斯挑开窗帘，街上行人寥寥，都快步赶着离开空旷泥泞的街道。他瞟眼史密斯——没带雨伞——转而用手指碰碰嘴唇，突然想起什么似的拉开抽屉找出一串钥匙。“你可以等雨停了再回去。”福尔摩斯一本正经地说，“华生之前的房间空着，而我想哈德森太太有准备多余的新被褥。”

史密斯睁大双眼，一副不可思议的神情：“你在邀请我留宿？”

“我想我确实是这个意思。”

“同时建议我用华生的房间？”

“是的。”福尔摩斯困惑地眨眨眼，“那里是空房间。”

“好吧。”史密斯滚滚喉咙，用一种微妙的眼神回应了福尔摩斯的请求，“那我就留下。”

“继续练习？”长棍又被丢回史密斯手里。

史密斯一言不发地接过长棍，像什么都没发生过一样与他继续练习——直到现在。

天气太冷，哈德森太太烧了热水，正好让刚锻炼完的两个人洗个干干净净。第一炉的水照理是女士优先的，于是等着第二炉热水的福尔摩斯则坐在外面抽烟。

但现在的情况不如不要第二炉热水。

哈德森太太在敲门，福尔摩斯从扶手椅上一跃而起，将门打开一个足够热水壶传过来的缝隙，依次接过两大壶热水后毫不客气地把哈德森太太关在门外。他可不希望现在这样子被任何人知道——任何人！热水被放在壁炉旁的转盘上，福尔摩斯走回卧室翻出晨衣与睡袍，团在一起用手拎着，坐在床上等史密斯出来。紧挨着盥洗室的卧室里，香气越发浓重。福尔摩斯当然知道这是什么味道，他几乎闻过每一款在市面上批量贩售的香水，他只是控制不住自己的大脑。

他见过史密斯的身体，即使仅仅一次，他那超乎常人的头脑依旧将她身体上的每个细节都记得清清楚楚。这让他的想象更加完备……更加情色。

福尔摩斯发现自己身下那活儿又比刚刚更兴奋了些。

见鬼的。福尔摩斯难得低骂一声。作为一位合格的绅士，出现这种情况是极度不应当的。他们理应控制情欲，在适当的时侯——比如爱人明确表达意图时——再出现相对应的反应，而不是这样。在不恰当的时候拥有情欲是一位绅士的失职。

在门向内拉开时，福尔摩斯后悔自己走到盥洗室旁等待的决定。史密斯身上满是香皂的味道，是他常用的那一款。湿润的金色长发披散在肩头，乖顺地贴在后颈上，把向他借的睡袍都染湿了一片。史密斯显然想说些什么，可这真不是个说话的好时间。福尔摩斯侧身让史密斯出来，自己走进浴室，并且非常谨慎地锁好了门。

一直以来，冷水有助于他保持理智，不论是否是因为情欲。可福尔摩斯发现，此时此刻，这件事似乎不是那么管用了。在他用冷水冲掉头上的泡沫时，盥洗室的门被敲响了。

“你没有带热水进去。”史密斯说。

“冷水就好。”

“会感冒的。这种天气要洗个热水澡才好。”

“放在门外，我会去拿。”

“你出来拿一下——我不信放下以后你会拿。”

史密斯丝毫没有饶过他的意思。看样子是逃不过。福尔摩斯抓过浴巾围在腰上，他的小兄弟依旧很精神。某种程度上，他真的希望史密斯不会发现这件事。他把门一条缝，遮住下半身尴尬的帐篷，弯腰把热水壶拎进去。但史密斯却待在原地，微妙地别过眼。

在她眼里，此时的福尔摩斯散发着诱人的男性荷尔蒙。发胶被尽数卸去，打湿的发软趴趴地贴在脸颊上，为他锐利的面部轮廓添上几分柔和。他的上身赤裸着，水珠沿着漂亮肌肉线条滚下，逐渐落在被毛巾隐藏的密处。在冷水的冲击下，福尔摩斯苍白的肌肤上泛起毛细血管耸动的红。史密斯下意识地想要亲吻他，却不小心扑进他怀里。

那是一个漫长的吻，伴随着唾液交换与唇舌摩擦，像五月袭向花海的初夏阳光，在温柔中藏着炽热，在灼烧花瓣的边缘将它点燃。逐渐燃起的情欲让史密斯不愿从福尔摩斯身上分开。她能感受到福尔摩斯身下的硬物，也许是时间正好。在福尔摩斯推开她前，史密斯钻进浴室并锁上了门。

“嘿。”她的脸有些红，“介意多一个人吗。”

现在说介意是有些太煞风景了。他们的距离很近，福尔摩斯能闻到史密斯发间好闻的香气。他低头亲吻史密斯的唇，把她一把抱到矮柜上，抵着墙同她接吻。史密斯抓住福尔摩斯的手，稍显放浪地让他顺着睡衣底部往上探来。

福尔摩斯的手很大，布满了不经意间的化学灼伤与划伤，带着实验家们特有的粗糙。当他猝不及防地握住史密斯的乳房时，摩擦带来的细微快感让史密斯扬起头来发出一声餍足的叹息。福尔摩斯并不懂女人，史密斯很清楚这一点，他的一切都是从书上学来的。但他确实很懂女人的身体。福尔摩斯的指腹擦过乳尖，史密斯颤抖了一下，继而环住他的肩膀。

“碰我。”史密斯在他耳边吹了口气，不需要确认，她知道自己已经因为这一点撩拨而湿透了，“求你。”

福尔摩斯一直在等待这一个允许。史密斯手感完美的乳房让他更硬了些。浴巾也无济于事，他身下的斗篷确实非常可观。福尔摩斯脱掉史密斯的睡衣丢在一旁，她赤裸的身体就这样展现在他眼前。史密斯没穿内裤。不需要演绎法，福尔摩斯心想，这位总能在情感上胜他一筹的姑娘想必已经料到了现在的场景。不得不承认，他想念这个。性像是一个单向阀门，打开以后就无法关闭。上一次和史密斯的交合让他尝到了甜头，于是他的身体开始迷恋这种感觉。

“莉莉。”他喊，仰头亲吻史密斯的锁骨。继而一路向下，亲吻她挺立的乳房与因情热而泛起浅粉色的乳珠。他衔起那圆润小粒时不由得吮吸几下，恍若还未断奶的孩童。可孩童从不会在同时用指尖挑弄另一端的敏感。比起维多利亚女人压抑的本性（书上总是这么说：原谅你的妻子不会为你叫喊），史密斯更加放浪，在每一次快感攀上头脑时都诚实的发出一声舒爽的喘息。福尔摩斯不得不承认，他喜欢在抚慰史密斯胸部时听到她的喘息。长期锻炼的史密斯有着结实的腰腹，但她的胸却是柔软的，拥有着福尔摩斯未曾体验过的柔软，手抚上去时就像是坠入云端一般。但这不代表他不爱史密斯漂亮的肌肉线条。某种程度上，这些肌肉的塑造有他一份功劳。

史密斯似乎想到些什么，顿了顿，突然问他：“你想试点别的吗。”

“什么。”这让第二次做这事的福尔摩斯有点奇怪。

“我其实也是……第一次做这事。”史密斯难得话说得怯生生的。她推开福尔摩斯，从矮柜上跳下，反身把他抵在矮柜上。福尔摩斯结实的肌肉和她傲人的双峰抵在一起，史密斯难耐地磨蹭两下福尔摩斯胯下硕物，扁扁嘴扯开浴巾，半跪在福尔摩斯面前。晶莹的前液把充血泛红的尖端点缀的颇为诱人。她托起双乳，在福尔摩斯拒绝前，把他的阳物夹在中间。

福尔摩斯的脸霎时就红了。他紧抿着唇，无处安放的眼神最后只得落在天花板上。紧紧蜷起的手指骨节都泛了白，不需要任何演绎法，史密斯只是本能性的知道，这位绅士正在推开与否中间纠结。她伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了一下他顶端的小口，在听到福尔摩斯的喘息时，又把双乳压得更紧了些。“你真的不打算看我吗。”史密斯语句里有些失望。她还是第一次做这种事，一切都是生疏的，鼓起勇气的唯一原因就是取悦福尔摩斯。她看到了福尔摩斯对她花房的热爱，所以才会选择这种方式。

“这……”福尔摩斯低下头来，伸手抚过她的发，遏制着想要在乳沟间摩擦的冲动，“有点太过了。”

“你的手出卖了你。”史密斯冲他眨眨眼，拿过旁边的凡士林，擦在双峰间的密谷里，“我是个好学生，侦探先生。那你呢，愿不愿意体会一下这种……新世界。”

史密斯抓着福尔摩斯的手，舔舐他的手指，用乳房挤着他的阴茎，让他体会这片温软。即使她的身下已经湿得要命，迫切希望福尔摩斯能给予她一些快活，可现在还是要慢的。她不喜欢福尔摩斯讨好似的取悦她，这种情感总是相互的。

情欲上头的时候，没有哪个男人能抵挡住这般诱惑。福尔摩斯只觉得自己的大脑在史密斯的胸脯磨蹭过茎体时轰得炸开了。他不想思考演绎法或是归纳法，此刻需要他思考的只有史密斯的身体。

在凡士林的帮助下，干涩的摩擦变得润滑起来。在羞耻心与绅士准则面前，快感逐渐占了上风。史密斯很乖，她用双手托着胸部，位置刚好让他能深入浅出的在上面运动。福尔摩斯只要低头，就能看到她真诚而灼热的目光。那目光比来自器官的快感还要迷人。史密斯独独会为他一个人做这种事，会把他看做是一切，所有的行动不过是为了取悦他而已。偶尔，敏感的龟头重重的擦过乳头，挑动压弄着，引来史密斯阵阵喘息。福尔摩斯能清楚地看到她打颤的双腿——因为对他的渴求，因为他的撩拨。他忽得明白了为什么有男人戒不掉对色情的迷恋：看着心爱的女人取悦自己、为自己变得迷乱，简直是无上的享受。快感冲散理智，福尔摩斯抓住史密斯的头发，在她的乳峰间用力地顶弄起来。在高潮来临前，他甚至没来得及从这带着魔力的脂肪间抽出。浑浊的液体洒在史密斯胸上，还有一些缀在她的脸上，诱人得紧。史密斯伸出舌头舔舔，炫耀似地抬头看向福尔摩斯。

“天啊。”福尔摩斯松开手，矮身与她齐平，一边用手拂去她脸上的精液，一边紧紧地拥抱着他。高潮过后的冷静为他带来的是羞愧与难堪。他不认为自己该让史密斯经受这个。但史密斯什么都没有说，反而把他的手拽到自己身下，让他体会密辛中的那块湿热。

“不是你的错，是我想给你做的。”史密斯抚开遮在福尔摩斯眼前的发，靠在他肩头软声求他，“现在我想让你碰我。”

福尔摩斯能体会到她双腿的颤抖与密处的松软。史密斯已经站不住了，全靠双手松松垮垮地挂在他身上。福尔摩斯一把把她抱起来放上矮柜，亲吻她的唇瓣，舔过每一颗牙齿，吮吸着残余有他精液味道的舌尖，难得为味道皱起了眉。

“苦的。”史密斯嘟囔一句，“你要少抽点烟了。”

“好。”福尔摩斯应声，虽然谁都知道他不会戒掉的。吻总是吻不够的。史密斯身上有着出浴后的香气，福尔摩斯很贪婪，他想要拆开揉碎的品尝他们。在吻逐渐滑落到隐秘处前，福尔摩斯抬起她强健有力的两条长腿架在肩上。

史密斯的一切都暴露在他面前。

已经湿润的阴户在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着晶莹的光，充血后逐渐发红的肉瓣张开一条裂缝，颤颤巍巍的，像是在邀请他进入。但这件事急不来。福尔摩斯侧头亲吻她大腿内侧的嫩肉，用手指轻柔地拨开暗金色的毛发，缓慢地抚上史密斯炽热的密处，在敏感的会阴流连，继而掰开紧闭的阴唇，一路向上攀附。他并不喜欢医学，仅限于实用性的法医知识。但人类身体的组成总是令他如此着迷。在解剖台上如此，下了解剖台也是一样，每一次探索都让他发现一个新世界。而对史密斯身体的探索似乎永远都没有止境。福尔摩斯得意地欣赏着史密斯逐渐像一滩水一样化在他怀里的样子，坏心眼地用指腹擦过她阴蒂尖端，果不其然换来一声陡然升高的呻吟。

福尔摩斯一直都是一位天赋异禀的学生。

他的指尖摩擦着小豆豆，轻柔地在神经密布的软肉上打着圈。一浪又一浪的爽快顺着耻骨爬上大脑，史密斯蜷紧了手指，仰头享受着福尔摩斯为她带来的快活。他的拇指环绕着阴蒂，慢捻之间像是玩弄着史密斯紧绷的神经。史密斯觉得自己游走在高潮边缘，随时随地都要因为福尔摩斯的动作高潮。她喘息着，垂眼看这位几年前只在书里听说过的侦探在自己身下开疆扩土，流窜在身体每个细胞中的骚动更明显了些。福尔摩斯非常会利用所有东西。在按揉顶端的同时，他另一只手也不闲着。湿润松软的密道成了他的新目标。他伸出中指缓慢的探进史密斯的阴道里，湿软的穴肉紧密地包裹着他的手指。福尔摩斯突然发现，他似乎又硬了起来。

“用你的手指干我。”史密斯抓着他的肩膀，在呻吟间隙喊他。

福尔摩斯的手指灵巧，又具有化学家们该有的稳重。他按压着松软的穴肉，探索着所有可能的敏感之处。在胯下的小兄弟又精神起来前，福尔摩斯把第二根手指也塞进了史密斯身体里。他的两根手指把史密斯紧闭的穴口撑开，还没拓展开的软肉吮吸着它们，像是要让它们进的更深。史密斯的眉头有些纠紧，福尔摩斯用两根手指夹住阴核，另一根手指的指尖则缓慢摩擦过顶上的浅白突起。

舒爽感顺着脊柱攀升而上，每一次都在挑战史密斯的极限。在福尔摩斯的第三根手指顺着细缝塞进被填满的穴口，挤压着甬道两侧的敏感时，她尖叫着高潮了。收缩的花穴里吐出阵阵黏腻爱液，但福尔摩斯没停下对她软肉的折磨。在穴里的那几根手指也一样，他按压着紧密包裹着他的穴肉，在触碰到可能的敏感那点时毫不留情地研磨起来。

过度高潮让史密斯整个人都绷直了身子，尖利呻吟逐渐化成毫无节制的哭喊，一浪又一浪的情欲席卷着她的大脑。在高潮之下，没有时间，没有空间，她只能紧紧地用双手攀附着福尔摩斯的身体，容许自己在如此节奏下放浪地叫喊。肌肉痉挛的时间被延长，即使福尔摩斯已经停下了手上的动作，史密斯依旧抽噎着趴在他肩头，在一次次的收缩中体会着高潮的余韵。

她从没体会过这样的高潮：身体与心灵上的双重高潮。虽然只做过一次，但福尔摩斯确确实实是个好学生。到了第二次，福尔摩斯就已经非常清楚她喜欢什么了。侦探的头脑用在这方面上，实在是容易令人目眩神迷。哦天。太聪明的男人实在有种夸张的性感。

“歇洛克。”她抽抽搭搭地喊。

“我在。”福尔摩斯亲吻她的额头，把手指从她身体里逐渐抽出。

“别出去。”史密斯蹭蹭腰，让他的手指进来的更深。史密斯喘着气，两只手松垮地挂在福尔摩斯肩上，慵懒地向他讨要一个吻，瞥眼福尔摩斯身下依旧精神的小兄弟。“不……出去……去拿套子。”她没什么力气，费些劲才勾到福尔摩斯放在一旁的晨衣，不管不顾地丢在他脸上， “然后进来……进到我身体里。不是手指，是……你的东西。”史密斯面带失落地逐渐推开福尔摩斯的手臂，看那些晶莹的爱液从她张合的穴口流出，挂在矮柜台面上，“我想要你。”

福尔摩斯把沾满体液的手在她大腿内侧蹭蹭，把晨衣套上，在史密斯耳边亲了一口。“为我准备好你自己。”

史密斯哼唧一声算是应了，瘫在柜上等福尔摩斯拿东西回来。她想念福尔摩斯的手在她身上游走的感觉。先是胸前的双峰，继而一路向下，探到隐秘处，把简单舔舐过的手指塞进花蕊之中。但这不足以填满她的寂寞。她希望福尔摩斯能进来。她想要福尔摩斯进来。在她快要欲火烧身到无药可救前，福尔摩斯风风火火地走了回来，还带着软羊皮的小包。

“你看起来真漂亮。”福尔摩斯说。

史密斯抽出手指，掰开身下的肉瓣，把一切都展现给福尔摩斯。她颤抖着，面上泛起了红：“你进来以后……会更漂亮。”

逐渐吐出花蜜的小穴在福尔摩斯面前展开全部模样，紧致的甬道像是在等待另一个人的进入。福尔摩斯只觉得血液一口气都冲到下半身，他的阴茎硬得发疼。他太想就这样不管不顾地闯进史密斯身体里，把她按在矮柜上狠狠地操她。

史密斯让她的手指滑过敏感的小豆豆，继而发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

福尔摩斯更硬了些。

“把腿分开。”福尔摩斯拍下她的屁股，扯开羊皮包，为早已迫不及待的硬物套上套子，“让我进去。”

史密斯稀里糊涂地应上一声，双腿瘫软着搭在矮柜上。史密斯努力用胳膊撑着自己往前挪了一些，迎上福尔摩斯高抬的阳物。她舔舔嘴唇，看福尔摩斯尺寸稍显夸张的阴茎分开两瓣软肉，逐渐往她身体里探去。高潮后的穴肉松软，很容易就接受了硕物的进入。福尔摩斯把她填得满满当当的，满到若非她学过人体解剖学，肯定要认为福尔摩斯操进她的子宫里去了。垂下的阴囊紧紧贴着她的会阴，每一次似有似无地轻擦都像是在她紧绷的神经上跳舞。她听见福尔摩斯发出一声餍足的喘息，继而伸手挑开她眼前的发，同她接吻。尖利的唇舌在吻上却是柔软的，亲吻下颌时带着欲求。但他还没有动，绅士地等着史密斯的允许。

“操我，大侦探。”史密斯仰头亲吻他的喉结，舔弄着那迷人的突起，支起手臂把自己从柜上撑起，迎合福尔摩斯的身体。“像解决一个案子那样解决我的身体。”她把双腿分得更开一些，常年的运动在此刻倒是派上了用场，“福尔摩斯先生。”她喜欢这么喊他，这就像是时刻提醒着她，在她身上耸动的是英国乃至全世界最迷人的大侦探，世间无数男女为他痴狂，而他却无药可救地迷恋着自己的身体。这般超乎寻常的刺激令她异常焦急，甚至主动地摆起了腰。

但福尔摩斯很快就把她按住了。

“这次交给我。”福尔摩斯的声音失去了平日里的优雅，化作情欲的沙哑。他逐渐摆起腰来，温柔地顶弄起她的花心。黏腻的水声在耳膜上无尽放大，一室旖旎情色都揉在心尖儿上。刚高潮的史密斯哪里受得了这般舒爽，还没被搞上几下就赖在福尔摩斯身上喘息呻吟，身下蜜液分泌得更为起劲，让福尔摩斯每一次抽离她身体时都牵出漂亮的银丝。随着福尔摩斯或浅或深地冲撞，她放纵自我般呻吟着。那些夹杂着生理性哭腔的甜腻声响落在福尔摩斯耳里，皆是催情的毒药。倘若有人现在要他遵循理性放弃体验这一番本初的快乐，怕是先一步就被丢下瀑布了。

福尔摩斯的动作非常轻缓，史密斯不悦地在他肩头咬上一口，继而身体一轻落在他怀里。福尔摩斯的手臂很有力，托起她的腰臀时一点失去平衡的感觉都没有。这一次福尔摩斯吸取了教训。他的动作更快，也更有力，稍显粗暴地把史密斯按在墙上操着，每一下都尽可能顶到最深处。史密斯全身的重量都挂在他身上，两条长臂似有似无地圈着福尔摩斯的脖颈，伴随淫叫在福尔摩斯的身上留下或深或重的痕迹。平日里被发胶打理得整整齐齐的发此刻散乱一片，挡在福尔摩斯眼前，还缀着水珠，为这幅场景更添上几分色情。终日清明看穿一切的双眼此时也混沌了，仅剩欲望流窜。被柔软橡胶包裹的顶端磨蹭着她的敏感处，像是一把割不断肉的钝刀，每一下都能引起一阵舒爽，但每一下都不够她抒发全部。史密斯哆嗦着一并动起腰来，却被福尔摩斯响亮地在屁股上打了一巴掌。

“我说了。”福尔摩斯在她耳边说，温热的气息流转，“交给我。”

福尔摩斯松开抱着史密斯的手，让她站直——她已经站不直了，双腿都打着颤，仿佛下一刻膝盖一软就会跪在地上。在她真的瘫软在地上之前，福尔摩斯从后面抱住了她，翻了个面抵在墙上，又肏进她的身体里。冰冷的墙面磨蹭着她挺起的乳尖，福尔摩斯的手紧紧地圈着她，大张开的手掌抚过被挤压的乳房，传来又一丝细密快乐。史密斯总爱贪图快乐，还觉着不够，总想伸手往下身探去，却被福尔摩斯抓个正着，两手一起抓了扣在头上。这下她是毫无抵抗之力了。福尔摩斯撑着她的腰，从后面大开大合地干着她。身下的黏腻水声和哭喊混在一起，史密斯也分不清现在是真实或是虚幻，唯一能够依靠的就剩福尔摩斯的手掌与他一样炽热的体温。身体中的每一丝快感都被福尔摩斯榨取得干干净净，胡言乱语混杂各种体液濡湿了墙壁。

“我……我……”过度地冲撞让史密斯连话都说不清了，她几乎是在甜腻的娇吟中挤出这几个破碎的音节，“我要……到……了……”福尔摩斯的呼吸声绕在她身边，凌乱的喘息和充斥着的麝香味道提醒着史密斯，他也快到极限了。

即便如此，福尔摩斯似乎也想更进一步。史密斯感到他的手掌从前面探入密谷，揩了一把四处流淌的蜜液，用指腹拨弄着她的阴核。恍若登天的快感顺脊椎攀上大脑填满了整个世界，没等福尔摩斯再继续玩弄她的肉瓣，史密斯就哭喊着高潮了。不节制张合着的花穴淌出一片温热，她周身的肌肉都痉挛着，若不是福尔摩斯还抱着她，她就真瘫在地上了。突然收缩的穴肉绞得福尔摩斯由内之外感到一阵人类原初的灭顶快感，低吼一声最终在她体内缴械投降。他的头脑骤然清醒，但他依旧紧紧地抱着史密斯，像是抱着世界上最珍贵的宝物那般。

福尔摩斯亲吻她的发，亲吻她的脊背，在她身上落下缠绵细密的吻，让她享受着高潮的余韵。这不是什么绅士需求，他只是想要史密斯舒服。等史密斯逐渐平息下来，福尔摩斯把肉刃抽出她的身体，摘下套子打结丢到一边，拽来毛巾裹住还在颤抖的史密斯，把她抱到矮柜上坐好。他简单地把双手洗干净，套上晨衣，在腰间松垮地系上带子，伸出手腕用内侧试了下热水，确认没什么问题后逐渐在浴缸里放上冷水，试完水温后在史密斯额上落下一吻，把她抱进浴缸里，扯下毛巾用水打湿了轻柔地擦拭着她的身体。

“你上次真的是第一次和别人做吗。”史密斯嘟囔一声，伸长了手与他十指相扣，摩挲着上面的每一道伤痕。

“嗯。”福尔摩斯短促地回应了她，回身从外衣兜里摸出一盒卷烟，用干燥的火柴点了，咬在牙中间。

“——好苦。”史密斯瞥他一眼，伸手要掐。

福尔摩斯侧头亲吻她的唇，浓烈的烟草气一下就占领了她的身体。“下次换我品尝你。”他说，“你尝起来肯定是甜的。”

“做什么梦呢，我们都知道那玩意儿不会是甜的。”史密斯笑了一声。

“但你很甜。甜到让人上瘾。”福尔摩斯笑着说。

“你又不爱吃甜食。”史密斯眼珠一转，简单粗暴地给福尔摩斯拆了台。

“是的，我不喜欢。但是这不代表……”

“好——了！你保持自己就很好，不用按书上写的强迫自己说这些废话——别否定，你就是这么想的。” 史密斯靠在浴缸里，仰头倒去，同他接吻，露出一个俏皮的笑容，“我知道你喜欢我，不需要这些情话来告诉我这件事。”

福尔摩斯沉默一阵，把烟丢在洗手池里，扁扁嘴终于开了口：“你得教我这个，我不知道你怎么看出来的。”

“因为我也喜欢你啊。”史密斯假模假式地捏起福尔摩斯平常教训她的那副腔调，“这是很简单的，我亲爱的福尔摩斯。”

 


End file.
